Rise of Mandalore
by Winter Savior
Summary: Taken under his uncle's care following his mother's death, Kalis Vizsla was trained in the old ways of Mandalore until he felt he had outgrown Pre Vizsla's teachings. For unbeknownst to his uncle and Mandalore, Kalis held a strong power of force suggestion, and with Death Watch having fled and Kalis as the new Governor of Concordia, his plans for Mandalore are about to commence.
1. Chapter 1

**Year 14:2** after the Great ReSynchronization

_MANDALORE REMAINS OUT OF THE WAR!_

_DUCHESS SATINE KEEPS MANDALORE AT PEACE!_

_THE SENATE MAINTAINS MANDALORE'S NEAUTRALITY!_

It was all the local HoloNet's had been playing since Satine had foiled his uncle's plan to bring Mandalore into the war alongside the Seperatists. He'd found only indirect mentions of his ascension to governorship after Pre Vizsla's position in Death Watch was made known. At the time, he had been residing in his apartment in Mandalore's capital city Sundari, watching the outcome of his uncle's actions unfold before him. He'd been so impatient. So sure of victory that he'd revealed himself to Satine, and yet failed to kill her. Satine had survived his assassination attempts in Coruscant and returned to Mandalore even more determined to stay out of the war. His impatience cost him. Satine let all of Mandalore know of Pre's connection to Death Watch, and now his uncle has tucked tail and fled Concordia. Were Pre to return, as Kalis knew he would, he was sure suspicion would arise in that a pacifist leader of Mandalore had shown himself to be the leader of a group many Mandalorians considered nothing more than anarchists. He'd revealed himself as a liar and whether New Mandalorians or those who followed the old ways, few would follow someone they couldn't trust.

"Governor."

Kalis came out of his thoughts to see a member of the Mandalorian Guard at his side. He uncrossed his legs and hopped down from the long table.

"They have arrived?" Kalis asked.

"Yes governor," the guard answered. "The clan chiefs are being led from the hangar bay as we speak."

Satine and the New Mandalorians thought the former warlords and clan chiefs who'd done battle in the Great Clan Wars had all died out, and indeed in the twenty-four years since the war's start and the twelve years since, many had died. Others had simply grown old, and younger clan chiefs followed those who had passed beyond this world and to _Hie'ill_. While the New Mandalorians hid within their domed cities they remained ignorant to the discontent festering amongst these clans who saw a galactic conflict around them, but continued to be denied the honor of glorious battle. Seated before Kalis were some of the strongest and oldest of these clans: Awaud, Deshra, Lok, Farr, Sel, Jekk, Sayiid, and Tagen. Pre Vizsla's misstep had put the clans on edge and with Death Watch having fled, they came to Kalis for answers. At the head of the table his uncle had not long before hosted Duchess Satine, Kalis looked out on the leaders in attendance with his hands clasped and waited for one of them to speak.

Safar Lok, descendant of Mandalore the Vindicated, was that one. "Governor Kalis, let me be the first to say congratulations on your ascension."

"You're not the first," Kalis replied. "But you are well received."

"It's a shame you had to take up the office like this," Thita Farr said. "Pre Vizsla is too soon gone from us."

"My uncle is not dead, as far as I know," Kalis said. "Though I do offer my condolences for the death of your dear Farr kin."

Thita's face frowned up in confusion. "I'm not sure I—"

Tar Deshra's bellowing laughter filled the room, "The Rodian senator!" he said.

"Onaconda Farr," Harid Jekk said, allowing himself a chuckle. "Yes, I can see the resemblance."

Kalis cleared his throat and addressed the now reddened Farr chieftess, "My apologies," he said, "but you are right. Pre Vizsla and Death Watch have fled Concordia and with them, his plans for Mandalore have been set back indefinitely."

"His plans?" Alawi Lok pressed. "Were they not all of ours?"

"All of yours," Kalis corrected.

"We want to return Mandalore to it's warrior ways," Lok said. "Is that not your goal as well governor?"

"It is," Kalis replied. "Though we differ on how to achieve that goal."

The doors to the dining hall opened and through it, household servants brought in trays of food for those gathered. The wines began to pour and the chiefs began to drink. Weaving his way through through the attendants, Mandalorian Guard captain Hos Runn arrived at Kalis' side.

"Incoming transmission from Vizsla, governor."

He took it in the study, sitting before a holotransciever projecting the upper body of Pre Vizsla. Even through the pixels, Kalis could tell the man hadn't slept.

"You look well uncle."

"I see you've wasted little time making yourself at home," Vizsla said.

"I'll be moving between here and my apartment in Sundari," Kalis replied. "I've gathered some of the clan chiefs to address this...situation we've found ourselves in."

"Good, good," Vizsla said. "What news from Mandalore?"

"Nothing, aside from the upswing in New Mandalorian propaganda," Kalis said. "Uncle, was it wise to reveal yourself in such a way? As terrorists the Death Watch will only drive the Mandalorian people further away."

"The only way the Mandalorian people will let go of their pacifist ways is if they feel they are in danger."

"From the Seperatists," Kalis clarified. "All of Mandalore knows you tried to kill the Duchess."

"Do you think I wanted that to happen?!" Vizsla exclaimed. "The Jedi Kenobi interfered in my plans."

The way he said the Jedi's name, it was as if he hated Kenobi near as much as he did Satine. "Had it been me with the darksaber, the Jedi and Satine would be rotting in the beskar mines by now."

Vizsla smirked. "Had it been you," he said. "I'd be mourning the loss of my kin and Satine and Obi-Wan would be awaiting my Mandalorian justice for your murder. Had you continued your training under me, you may yet have been of some worth in a fight."

It was Kalis' turn to give a half smile. _If only you knew_. "What will you do now?"

"For now, Death Watch can not return to Concordia. We're in route to Carlac, there we will set up our new base and continue our plans for Mandalore."

"The further you are from your goal, the harder it is to reach it."

Vizsla donned his helmet. "When Death Watch returns to Mandalore, we will rule."

The transmission ended. From the noise coming in from the hall, the others were well into the wine. Visions of the future floated on the edge of his mind, Vizsla's parting words ringing in his ears.

"So you shall uncle. For a time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Year 14:3:8 after the Great ReSynchronization**

The three members of the Mandalorian Guard stood across from him, side by side, feet apart from one another and swords in hand. Kalis readied himself for their incoming attack. It had been little over a year since his eight years of study in Teras Kasi under the Epicanthix martial arts master, Sook Wun had ended. The aged master taught him much, and more than that of combat, for the Followers of Palawa were an ancient group who studied the Force and midi-clorians. Sook Wun had found the young Kalis and upon hearing of the boy's discontent under his uncle's teachings, resolved to take Kalis as his student. Though not a practitioner of the Force himself, Sook Wun recognized it in Kalis and imparted on him a deep understanding of the Force. Not until years later did Kalis learn his meeting of Wun was not by coincidence. His strong connection to the Force had been felt by Sook Wun and the master had sought him out on Concordia. Only but a year ago did Kalis learn why a Follower of Palawa, a generally hermetic people, found himself on the Mandalorian moon. A native of Panatha, at some point Wun had traveled to the Unknown Regions and returned a believer in the Way of the Dark, a philosophy which didn't just deny the existence of the Light side of the Force, it stated that the Force itself, both Light and Dark side, was irrelevant in scope compared to the Dark. This system stated that entropy and destruction was the universal constant that all things worked towards, going so far as to call it the "will of the universe". Sook Wun later fled Bunduki, the primary hermitage of the Followers, for sake of his life after attempting to spread his radical teachings. He'd hopped from one planet to the next throughout the Outer Rim until he came to Concordia and Kalis Vizsla. As it was, after years on Concordia, the Followers of Palawa had finally found him. It was in the mountains outside of the moon's capital, Lafurr, where a team of Palawan assassins came upon Kalis and his master. Sook Wun had ordered Kalis to stay back, even though Kalis had warned him of the visions he'd seen, of the future that awaited should Kalis not interfere. His master fought well against the five assassins, but as Kalis' Darksight had shown him, his future had no place for Sook Wun.

Kalis gave a swipe of his sword out in front of him, "Look me in the eyes, all of you!" he said, tightening the grip on his sword. "Look me in the eyes and kill me."

The eyes of the guardsmen flashed red and they rushed forward obediently. The first came with a downward slash of the sword which Kalis avoided, yanked the arm forward, and smashed an elbow into man's face. While ducking a forward jab of the sword to his head from the second of his attackers, Kalis heaved the other up and over, slamming him onto the floor. A backwards roll allowed him to avoid being impaled by the third and get away to return to his feet and face them. The three guardsmen advanced on him once more. Kalis flung his sword at them, narrowly missing the middle attacker and sending it flying to the far wall. He struck at wrist of his right sided attacker, knocking the incoming sword from his hands, and took hold of the guard and threw him into his fellow on Kalis' left as the ping of metal on metal rang out from the far wall. With a pull of his hand towards his chest, Kalis ran at the middle guard and leapt into the air, sending both feet into his chest and him though air, right into the returning sword, it's blade protruding out of his chest. The remaining two had picked themselves back up and both weaponless, continued to attack. Kalis brought his arms up to block a leaping kick and as his attacker pushed off from the kick, Kalis pulled back his arms and Force pushed the guardsman into the nearby wall. The last guard grabbed his outstretched arm, but Kalis reversed the grasp and twisted the guard's arm upward. The guard moved to reach out with his other arm, but with an open palm strike to the elbow, Kalis broke the man's arm and pulled him forward, right into the blade hidden under his sleeve. The blood streamed from his neck as Kalis pulled out the knife and allowed the body to fall to the floor.

There was a show to be held at The Grand Opera House in Sundari and Duchess Satine had seen fit to extend an invitation to Kalis personally.

"I have not reached out to you since you've become Governor, Kalis," Satine said as they stepped through the doors into the dining hall. "And I am sorry for that."

"Nonsense," Kalis said, "there have been more pressing matters to attend to, what with the war all around us and Death Watch on the loose."

Servants placed wine glasses into their hands and after a nod to one another, they drank. When Kalis lowered his glass, he saw Satine studying him curiously.

"Governor," she said. "there's blood on your neck. Are you alright?"

Kalis brushed his long black hair aside and brought his hand to the side of his neck and wiped away the blood there. "A scratch, nothing more."

Something more catches the Duchess' eye behind Kalis. "I didn't notice this my last time here," she said. "In hindsight, I guess it explains a lot."

Kalis turned to see that she had noticed the tapestry of Mandalore the Ultimate. "Are you familiar Duchess?"

"Only of what he represents," she replied. "For the life of me, I could never hold much interest in learning the finer details of our war mongering past."

Kalis hid his distaste. "Then allow me to give you a quick lesson," he said. "This war monger was non other than Mandalore the Ultimate; it was he who stretched our reach across the galaxy and made the Republic tremble."

Satine gave him a sideways glance, "You sound like your predecessor."

"He raised me."

"Did you know?"

"About his moonlighting as Secret Mandalore?" Kalis said. "No. I can only guess he wanted to keep me away from all of that. Still, it hasn't been easy. Suspicion and questioning glares, they look at me and see my uncle and what he represents, and they are afraid."

The Duchess turned to fully face him, "You're not the only one with a loved one gone astray."

Kalis placed a hand on Satine's shoulder, "I knew Korkie was evil."

Satine gave a dry laugh, "No, I have a younger sister, Bo-Katan Kryze. She was born on Concord Dawn to a different mother than mine, but she is still my blood."

"I understand."

"Perhaps you more than anyone," she replied. Their eyes met for a time before the Duchess looked away. "I should be leaving. I hope to see you at The Grand."

It was only then that Kalis remembered that his hand still on the Duchess' shoulder. He let it fall away and the Duchess gave a departing nod and made to leave.

"Duchess," he called to her back. "I don't love him. But as you say, he is my blood."

Satine had stopped, but did not turn around. He could sense the confusion and uncertainty within her. She looked back at him, but gave nothing in return. Kalis watched as she continued on up the stairs to rejoin her Royal Guards just outside the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

To say the New Mandalorians held little in the way of style about them was putting it lightly. Over the last hundreds of years they've been in power, they've done much to modernize Mandalore from it's simple farms and meager villages—or rather, they've gone out of their way to build sheltered cities for themselves, enclosed and shaded away from those they feel are less desirable for the Mandalore they've envisioned. Sundari was the pinnacle example of New Mandalorian architecture, a domed city of metal. Though unlike what could be found on Coruscant, they'd added elements of nature that held a less is more style about it. For Kalis, more was always more, but what could be done truly when one considers what lies beyond these domed cities. The real Mandalore, vast deserts, a scarred world stripped of much of it's beauty by what would later be known as the Mandalorian Excision, when the Republic, in fear of their growing industrial strength, launched a preemptive assault on Mandalore and laid waste to the planet.

"I'm pleased that you've made it Governor Kalis."

Kalis, looking out through the floor to ceiling window at the Mandalorian night, turned to face Duchess Satine, flanked by her Royal Guards and an entourage that included among others the bald Minister of Justice Led, the Minister of Interior Armatan, and Prime Minister Almec—loyal supporters of Satine.

"It'd be in poor form for me to reject your invitation Duchess," Kalis replied.

Satine proceeded to introduce those else present with her. After her ministers, there was another man and his wife whom stepped forward to meet the governor of Concordia.

"This," Satine began, "is Jerm Yomaget, the Chairman of MandalMotors."

A man of middle age and with early signs of baldness, Yomaget pushed his glasses forward onto his face as he extended his other hand to shake with Kalis. "A pleasure to meet you at last Governor," Jerm said. "Good of you to join us tonight."

"Speaking of which," Almec said. "We should all be going inside, the show of sure to start any minute."

Kalis extends his hand out to the Duchess. "Shall we?"

With that, Kalis leads the Duchess and the others into the box seats for the play. From their position in the balcony, they can see out onto the whole of the playhouse. Looking out onto those in attendance, Kalis saw the same as he had throughout much of the capital. _You'd think they'd all been created at Kamino_, he thought. Kalis had never been to a play prior to this night. They had never held much interest to him, much less when he suspected what they were about. Here now, he lamented at his accurate assumption. The play, if it could even be called that, portrayed Satine as a heroic figure who led the New Mandalorians to peace with small aide from the Jedi to rid them of the warmongering Mandalorians. Disgusted by the propaganda show, Kalis excused himself and went out onto the balcony for air. Before long, he senses another come out to join him.

"Tell me," Kalis said, "how do you deal with these New Mandalorians?"

"Some day soon with a good blaster shot to the head," Jerm Yomaget answered as he came to stand beside Kalis. "I didn't expect our first in person meeting in over two years to be here of all places."

"At The Grand?"

"No, in Sundari."

"You act like I came here to meet with you," Kalis said. "You heard me earlier, I'm here at the Duchess' invitation. But since you're here, let's talk. Four months ago you sent me the status of my fleet, report."

"We've finished another 300 Kom'rk-class starfighters, half of which have been made single passenger as you instructed," Yomaget began. "Another series of Keldabe-class cruisers are coming off the line soon, and the Aka'jor-class shuttles are being outfitted with weapons systems before completion. The Crusader-class corvettes and Kandosii Type II dreadnaughts have been waiting on the line complete for some time now—there's enough money from your budget to start another dreadnaught if you—"

"What we have will do," Kalis said. "Allocate those funds to further Crusader corvettes and expect additional payments for the upcoming cycle."

"Of course Governor," Yomaget answered. "Is there anything more you'd like to know?"

"I trust you've continued to maintain the secrecy of this endeavor," Kalis said. "How?"

Yomaget grinned. "Ah, you are not aware, that's right," he said. "These domed cities of the New Mandalorians, created to shield them from the eyes of those they deem less worthy, our true Mandalorian brethren. We've created one of our own, keeping the New Mandalorians from getting in under the claim of a restricted work facility. Of course some of the work is handled by our subsidiary Mandal Hypernautics on Concord Dawn, well away from wandering eyes. Though how you've managed to acquire the amount of credits needed for a fleet of this size is mind jarring."

"The Intergalactic Banking Clan has been quite generous," Kalis replied. _Whether they've known it or not. _Under normal circumstances, he would never have been able to attain anything from the IBC. It had been his master who'd reached out under false identities meeting with various holdings and allowing Kalis to use his power of force suggestion to bring the lesser Muun holdings to their cause, siphoning every credit from them and forcing any knowledge of the encounters from their minds. Then there were the countless men of wealth throughout the galaxy that they'd had kidnapped and brought to them. The Mandalorian fleet he'd created had be bought with the credits of the unwise and the unknowing. "I seem to recall your people being quite enthusiastic about this venture."

"Governor Kalis, have no doubt that the Board of Directors and I believe in your cause as greatly as we did five years ago," Yomaget stated.

"I know." He smirked. _Because I told you to._

"Ah, there you are Governor."

Satine stepped out onto the balcony to join them. Yomaget nodded to Kalis and excused himself. The Duchess watched as he went before turning back to Kalis curiously.

"I wasn't aware you two were acquainted," she said.

"I've known Yomaget for the better part of an hour Duchess," he replied, leaving it at that. "The show is in intermission I take it?"

"Yes," she answered. "Yomaget, he and the MandalMotors Board of Directors openly support the New Mandalorian government, but I've reasons to believe their loyalties lie elsewhere."

"Those Death Watch starfighters being one of them I presume."

"You've seen their great tower within the city," she said. "They continue to use the mythosaur, against the urging of my government."

"Respect to those who care for our old heritage could get you far in dealing with some," Kalis said. "Accepting of others who do not believe in your ideals, further still."

The Duchess moved closer to Kalis. She studied him for a moment as he leaned against the railing. "Words such as those make me question your intentions governor," she said. "I've yet to place what you truly want—so tell me."

"I want a strong united Mandalore."

"That is what I've worked to maintain."

"I believe you see Mandalore through a different lens than I, Duchess."

"Explain yourself."

"Shall I be honest with you then?"

"Please do."

"What you and your New Mandalorians have created is a xenophobic society."

"That's not true-" she started.

"It is," Kalis cut in, sweeping a hand out to the city below. "Look out onto your city and see for yourself. Everyone's the same. Mandalorian society was that of acceptance for all kind."

"The Mandalore of old was a society of war!" her voice rising in defense. "Other species accepted our ways yes, but at the threat of death. Forced conscription and enslavement, that is the society our forebears created."

"And your society promoted alienation of it's own people. Not one non-human lives in Sundari, they were all exiled to Concordia."

"All those cast out supported the old ways and the Clan Wars that tore Mandalore apart. They had no place in a world of peace that we hold dear."

"Listen to yourself. You sound a lot like the Mandalorians of old whom you so hate. Assimilate or die right?"

"I had been led to believe you were not like your uncle," Satine said, her eyes narrowed. "I see now that you are one in the same."

"No Duchess, Pre Vizsla is a terrorist who believes his rule will save Mandalore. I only want a truly united people, Mandalore for Mandalorians, _all_ Mandalorians. As Governor of Concordia, I must speak for who's voices can not be heard in your council, small numbered as they are, they are our people."

She was not swayed in his words, as Kalis knew she wouldn't. He'd let the moment get the better of him. Satine turned to leave, but Kalis quickly dropped to a knee. "Apologies if I misspoke Duchess."

Prime Minister Almec appeared from inside. "Duchess, the show is about to resume," he said, looking from Kalis to Satine.

The Duchess acknowledged Almec before returning her gaze to look down at Kalis, "It's quite alright Governor Kalis," she said. "I only hope all our conversations don't turn into debates of the state."

He looked up at her and chanced a half smile, "Perhaps over dinner our tongues shall hold a finer taste."

"Charming," she replied, giving a pleasing smirk of her own before moving past Almec and returning inside.

Almec watched the Governor as he rose and brushed himself off. "Smooth Governor," he said. "Though would it not be wise to remain distant from the Duchess, least she pry and uncover _our_ dealings?"

Kalis came up beside the Prime Minister, "Satine is blind to the goings on of her world, but we are not. As long as the people of Mandalore get what they need, the Duchess need not know of how."

**Author's Note**: _As it stands, updates will be random. Though this chapter comes after weeks of gathering more information and repeated viewings of the source material and related topics on the matter. Most things covered in this story will be grounded in Star Wars lore and expand on it in a way that makes it feel as true as possible. A number of things will be referenced that come from little known histories within Star Wars Expanded Universe canon and the likes. I've recently read the Son of Dathomir, which continues the Mandalore storyline past the cartoon and it will just work so swimmingly with my plans for this piece._

_On that note, I believe I'll be moving this to the Star Wars Movie section of the site as opposed to the Clone Wars show section. Partly for an increased viewing oppurtunity and on the decision that the Revenge of the Sith movie will have a part in the coming chapters—even though in story that's still about two years away at this point._


	4. Chapter 4

**Year 14:3:15 after the Great ReSynchronization**

In the years following the Great Clan Wars Duchess Satine's government have held to advancing the notion that their group was unified under one banner. As to who's banner, this question had become one that threatened to splinter the already fractured body of the New Mandalorians until Satine was chosen. Even still, there were some who resented the young Duchess' rule, namely those of Clan Merrik, who claimed that as one of the oldest and strongest clans on Kalevala, that they, not Satine and Clan Kryze, deserved to be the rulers of the Mandalorian people. Satine, ever the pacifist, and wanting to avoid another war, looked to appease the family of Tal Merrik the Elder and that of his wife, Clan Datt, bestowing upon the chief of Clan Merrik the title of Prince of Kalevala. The princely reign of Tal Merrik ended when he fell ill in 10 aGrS, at which time his son, Tal Merrik the Younger took on the mantle of Prince and within a year was named Mandalore's representative in the Senate.

_The Duchess is all too trusting of the wrong people. If she had any sense about her she'd have eliminated this threat. As it happens, I'm dealing with it._

After Tal's failed and foolish attempt to assassinate the Duchess aboard her own ship in the company of two Jedi no less, rumors had begun of his younger brother Lon Merrik's desire for revenge. Kalis cared little for the machinations, save for when they posed the risk of interfering with his own intrigue.

"Governor Kalis, as a citizen of Concordia I am sure you understand our plight," Prince Lon Merrik said. "Those of Concordia have long since been removed from the matters of the Mandalorian state and resentment of Satine's government runs hot on this moon."

Kalis sat at the head of the table in the stateroom that housed the mural of Mandalore the Ultimate. Seated at the opposite end was the prince and to the man's left, shrouded in a black veil, was the widow of the late Tal Merrik, Ora Opel-Merrik. On either side of the table were near a dozen fellow clan members and those of Lon's mother's family, Clan Datt.

"You're telling me something I already know Prince Lon," Kalis said, leaning forward in his chair. "What I don't know is of this plight you speak. Perhaps after you've explained what it is I am sure to understand we may come to some...understanding."

"Satine's government—"

"Satine's government?" Kalis interjected. "I was under the impression it was all of yours. All you New Mandalorians."

"How things may _seem_ are not always how they _are_, governor." Lon said. "What should be is not what is, you see."

Kalis leaned back in his chair. "I'm sorry Prince Lon, I don't," he said. "But if you would be so kind, do tell me what I should see."

"Gladly, governor," a half smile playing on the man's lips. "Regardless of the facade presented to the masses abroad, people like you and I know that Mandalore remains a world of factions all vying to promote their own sectarian ideals."

"Indeed," Kalis nodded.

"What we need is a true unified Mandalore," Lon said. "A Mandalore that incorporates the likes of the Concordians or the likewise alienated populace of Concord Dawn and more representation from those of planets such as my Kalevala. But that can not be done under the current administration, that has become all too evident. Satine is weak and calls upon the likes of the Jedi and the Republic to solve our domestic problems, as she has so recently shown with the recent business here on Concordia. This Council of Neutral Systems, her insistence to stay out of the war, she continues to play at intergalactic politics, remaining blind to the matters that plague our people. We can not have a leader in power who looks outside our realm while, as the saying goes, has not set her house in order. We need a leader who can do what needs to be done. Who can make the decisions that move our people forward into the future. We need—"

"We need you," Kalis said.

Prince Lon, visibly annoyed at having been cut off a second time, nodded. "Yes," he said. "Satine's time in power is near an end. My family along with those of Clan Datt and Opel will make sure of that. As Governor of Concordia we ask that you join your loyal supporters to our own to supplant Satine and the royal family of Clan Kryze."

"It is my understanding that you and the Duchess are on the same side," Kalis said.

"But not of the same mind on matters of the state, as I've already stated, governor," Prince Lon clarified. "And once we have rid the administration of those who taint our government, I will show my gratitude for your support by naming you Prime Minister, answerable only to me. You will have the proper representation you so desire."

"Proper representation in Mandalorian society is all well and good," Kalis said, "but I am already Governor of Concordia and share the Duchess' confidence. What reason do I have to risk my position to join you in your coup?"

Lon nodded his head in agreement. "A understandable question," he said. "But one easily answered. People like you and I, we have always craved power. I can see that in you. We ascended to our positions in less than desirable circumstances to be sure, but even still, we can never be satisfied. You rule a near barren moon. And I a toxic desert planet. But together, we could have all of Mandalorian Space."

There was a pause as Kalis put his hand to his chin and furrowed his brow, feigning uncertainty.

"How much longer are we going to skirt around it, Prince Lon?" asked the Datt clan member to Lon's right.

Lon made as if to give a rebuke, but Kalis spoke first. "Do tell."

The prince gave his cousin a disapproving glare before addressing the governor. "In addition to your supporters her on Concordia," he said. "We need Death Watch."

Kalis smirked. "You have the wrong Vizsla," he said. "The one you're looking for is off freezing on some moon."

Prince Lon chuckled. "Let us do away with these falsehoods. Do not think us fools, governor. You have Death Watch in your pocket."

At this, Kalis reached into his pocket and came out empty, displaying his open hands to the prince. "You are mistaken Prince Lon."

Lon's face darkened, "I am not one to be toyed with, governor."

"And I can't give you something I don't have," Kalis said. "What I can give you is Concordia's support."

The prince was taken aback by the sudden change in situation. His expression immediately became more cordial and a smile fell upon his face. "Of course, of course," he said. "A man can't give what he doesn't own...though I do ask that you bring the matter to your uncle's attention, wherever he may be."

"I will," Kalis said, rising to his feet. "You have my support Prince Lon, of this I swear."

The prince rose to his feet as well and the two men came around the table and shook hands and gave a short embrace. When they separated, the widow, Ora Opel-Merrik, was at the prince's side. She removed her veil to reveal a face of mousy features and long curly blonde hair that fell onto her shoulders. She turned to Prince Lon.

"Brother, may I have this moment with Governor Kalis?"

Lon exchanged a glance with Kalis before nodding to his sister-in-law, "Don't be long." He gave a final glance at Kalis and went to join the others of his group who were making their way out of the room.

When the room had emptied, save for the guards posted at the door, Ora came closer and when she spoke, her words came out in little more than a whisper. "Governor Kalis, you are a mysterious man."

"I'm not sure what to say to that," Kalis said. "I like my privacy."

"No," she replied, shaking her head, keeping her eyes down and never meeting his gaze. "There's something about you. Something different. I don't know what, but I just know. I can feel it."

Kalis studied the woman for a moment. He reached out with the Force and there was indeed a sensitivity about her. He'd thought there had been little reason to hide his power while amongst his fellow Mandalorians. His Master Sook Wun had told him how rare of a case he was amongst Mandalorians as very few of their people were endowed with the Force. Kalis could not even recall any mention of Force users within Mandalorian society. Yet here was one right in front of him.

"I see..." he said.

"I feel that you're the one," she said. "Something is telling me that you're the one who can help me."

"Help you with what?"

"My husband was murdered, and I want the one responsible dead."

_Not what I was expecting._

"With all due respect Princess Ora," he said, "_murdered_ is probably not the best word to use in this situation. Your husband held a royal vessel hostage and attempted to assassinate the Duchess. Furthermore, the person who killed your husband was a Jedi. A very good Jedi from what I hear, and unless you put a tracker on him somehow, it'd be very hard to find him, especially amid a galactic war."

"I am well aware of that," she said. "I am not saying it will be able to happen soon. No, not now. Not for a long time." She finally looked up at him, and instead the sorrowful eyes Kalis expect, what stared up at him was dark and filled with malice. He'd begun to fill the darkness flowing about her now. "Promise me, that one day you will kill the Jedi who took my husband. Promise me you'll kill Anakin Skywalker."

Kalis stared down at the woman and took her hand in his. "I promise," he said, watching her expression soften.

She drew her hand away from his and Kalis watched as she made her way from the room. When she had gone he motioned for his Captain of the Guard Hos Runn.

"Send some men out," he said once the captain was at his side. "Find Rook Kast and Gar Saxon. I have a mission for them."

**Author's Note**: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! It's been a while since the last update and I feel it's worth it because I honestly was going to go in a totally different direction before I had this idea that made of Chapter 4 just a few days ago. Anywho, again, no promises on when the next update will be but judging by my current pace it looks like once a month—I can only hope I can speed that up. Oh yeah! If you guys are interested in finding more of my work in the meantime, check out AlterOne at s/3035223/1/AlterOne .


	5. Chapter 5

**Year 13:3:17 after the Great ReSynchronization (22 BBY)**

The Governor of Concordia stood before the window of the stateroom with his arms behind his back looking out into the night at the city below. Lufarr, a city of metal nestled against tilted mountain ridges and overlooking the Central River Valley. However ill he looked upon the time spent with his uncle, Kalis had to admit that the place had a certain calm about it that made it feel more like home than anywhere in Sundari. He closed his eyes before the window, but no sooner had he done this did he hear the rhythmic fall of footsteps down the corridor. From the sound of it, there were others not far behind.

"Governor Vizsla, they've arrived."

Kalis turned to see the pair of Mandalorian Guards and coming into the room just behind them, the clan chiefs Thita Farr and Safar Lok. He gestured to the guards who then made themselves scarce leaving the Mandalorian leaders alone with the governor.

"I apologize for calling this meeting at such short notice," he said motioning for the two to be seated. "Do forgive me."

Thita Farr shook her head and waved off the apology. "Nonsense boy," she said. "When I heard the entire Merrick clan and their kin had come to Lufarr days ago, I expected to get some word from you on the matter."

Safar Lok nodded. "Yes, I've heard also that there's been resentment from some on Kalevala what with the death of their Prince and all."

"Resentment?!" exclaimed Farr, "The fool tried to kidnap Satine on her own ship full of Republic troopers and two Jedi knights, one of whom is Kenobi of all people. And the other Jedi seems to be of similar renown as well…"

She went on about the failed attempt by Tal Merrick aboard the _Coronet_, but Kalis was no longer listening. At the mention of the Jedi who'd killed Tal, his mind drew back to the parting words from Ora Opel-Merrick. _'Promise me you'll kill Anakin Skywalker.'_

"Governor, where are the other chiefs?" Lok asked, looking about the room. "Should we expect them to arrive soon?"

The clan leader's question brought Kalis out of his wonderings and he shook his head. "It'll just be us tonight," he said taking his seat at the head of the long table. "It seems Clan Merrick's resentment as you called it Farr, has led to their wanting the overthrow of Satine."

"So now they will fully commit to our side then," surmised Farr.

"Clan Merrick also wants to replace Satine with their own representative Prince Lon," Kalis went on, "and asked for my support and that of my Concordian allies. In return he would name me Prime Minister of Mandalore."

Lok frowned. "Did Lon really think you'd accept such a useless offer? If he wants to remove Satine that's fine, but he doesn't have strength enough to suggest that we follow him."

"Not that we ever would," Farr said. "Lon has more of a mind about him than his older brother did, I'll give him that, but he is not a man I'd follow."

"Nor I," added Lok. "He'd be better suited joining with us. Whatever plan he has to overthrow Satine will never work with him and his kin alone."

"It will work," Kalis said. "Which is why I accepted his offer."

The look of bewilderment on the faces of the two clan leaders brought the hint of a smirk to the face of the young Vizsla. They looked at Kalis and then at one another, each obviously unsure of what to say about this surprising declaration. Farr finally found herself and when she spoke made a noticeable attempt to steady her voice.

"And why, I ask, would you do something like that?" she asked. "Surely you understand what we have been working towards here. What will all of this have been for if you're simply going to play second fiddle to the Merricks?"

Lok put a hand out to calm her. "Thita, I'm sure Kalis has a good reason for his actions," he said, though his expression held uncertainty about it.

"Lon Merrick has enough manpower and resources to be a viable threat to Duchess Satine," Kalis went on. "He's smart enough to orchestrate a plan to success, and with my support he is sure to do it. Which is why I want men and women from your clans, along with those of Horus Tagen, and under the leadership of Commander Gar Saxon and Rook Kast, to make up that support. Once they've joined Lon on Kalevala they will help him bring his plans to fruition and when the moment to strike comes, they will make sure he fails."

"That sounds more like what I wanted to hear," Thita said. "How many of ours do you need?"

"Twenty from each of you," Kalis answered. "I want a list of each individual you are considering before the night is out and after the morning's meal we'll finalize those chosen before you depart."

With that, he dismissed the great chiefs and retired to his study. He sat before the desk, grabbed his datapad and began sifting through the documents that had been transmitted to him. In between his planning and political maneuvering, he still had to set aside time to do the job of his office. When it came to the proper direction of Mandalore, he and his uncle differed on ideology, but Kalis appreciated the care Pre Vizsla took in considering the needs of the people of Concordia. The people were not for want where he could provide it. The same could not be said for those on Mandalore who looked to Duchess Satine. She has it in her mind that she was doing right by the people, but outside of those domes cities, Mandalore was struggling. Many have had to turn to the black market to attain necessary resources that should be provided by the government, and should they be caught, prosecuted for their _crimes_. For this reason, since coming into his position, Kalis has set about managing the black market on Mandalore with Prime Minister Almec, who had already dabbled in the business, though then perhaps more for personal gain. It was he who Kalis was waiting to hear from. A shipment of goods was to come in today to the docks and he wanted to be sure they were delivered as promised. It was another half hour til he received the notification of an incoming transmission. The holographic image of Almec appeared upon the desk.

"Governor Kalis, I apologize if I kept you waiting."

"It's not an issue Almec," Kalis replied. "I've just been going over some reports."

"How was the meeting with Thita Farr and Safar Lok? Did they agree with your plan?"

"Of course they did. There was never any doubt."

"If I may Governor," Almec began. "Why go through all the trouble of infiltrating Clan Merrick, putting them in position to take out the Duchess, if you're going to stop them anyways?"

Kalis sighed. The other three grasped his plan well enough, or at least trusted Kalis' judgement on it. "If we sabotage Lon before he is ready, Satine will never know she was in any real danger. By allowing Merrick to put his plan into motion and stopping it before he does away with Satine, I gain the Duchess' trust and prove my loyalty while we also remove conflicting opposition that stands in the way of our own operations."

The small image of Almec nodded, satisfied. "I see."

"Now on to what I wanted to speak with you about," Kalis started. "There should have been a fresh shipment of food and medical supplies for the rural citizenry brought to the docks today."

"Ah yes, it arrived as it should," Almec replied. "There was no problem."

"And you're using InterTrade Shipping for the imports, as I instructed?"

"Indeed. Their planetary representative, Siddiq, found the offer we presented more than agreeable. We could have bought him for less."

"I don't doubt it," Kalis said. "But the more money we put in his pockets the less room there'll be for another. There will be goods coming in regularly and I want them properly handled. The Captain of the Docks, Woldak, has recently come under my employ and raised on Concordia. He should cause no trouble."

"That is very reassuring," Almec said, then seemed to hold off on what he wanted to say next.

"What is it Almec?"

"Uh, there is something else I wanted to bring to your attention," he began. "I've been in contact with Moogan traders and I think they'd be a reliable resource for regular shipping of goods."

"Hm, Mooga is a part of the Commerce Guild, which is closely aligned with the Seperatists," Kalis said. "Tal Merrick has already made the mistake of getting in league with the Seperatists and look what came of it. I do not want any sort of affiliation with their movement. Should it be found out—"

"I assure you Governor, these people are very discreet," Almec stated. "I've worked with them before and they will not divulge our dealings to the Guild."

"Then I have your word Almec," Kalis said. "I leave this business to you and trust that I do not come to regret this decision."

**Author's Note:** It's been 4 days past a year since I first released this story and I soon after put it on the backburner. But even without a new chapter since April or so, the story still gathered a consistent monthly viewership. So I've started it back up as you see and I won't make any promises but hopefully the writing hindrance is past me now. I do appreciate words from the readers, mainly just to see what sticks out to you so I can continue in that fashion in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

**Year 14:8:18 after the Great ReSynchronization (22 BBY)**

When morning came Kalis summoned Safar Lok and Thita Farr to the stateroom to go over the dossiers they'd given of the men and women chosen for the mission to Kalevala. The governor knew some of the faces and others simply he'd heard of, yet still many more he was unfamiliar. He had to trust in the choses of the clan leaders and the leadership Gar Saxon and Rook Kast would provide once they were on the ground. Lain before him were complete files of each individual outlining their specialties and expertise. A mixed bunch they had given him to go along with those already provided by Horus Tagen and Clan Vizsla's own additions. The chiefs sat in silence awaiting his assessment of the collection he had been given. When Kalis had finished his last review of the files he pushed the datapad away and looked at the chiefs in turn.

"Are these to your liking Governor?" Thita Farr asked.

Kalis nodded and tapped the datapad. "They will do. I will add forty of my own force to round off the group to a hundred with Saxon and Kast at the head. I take it you've already notified the families?"

"Indeed, we have Governor," Safar Lok replied. "They will be ready when you need them."

"I want them in route to Kalevala first thing tomorrow," Kalis stated.

The chiefs nodded their understanding, but Kalis could feel their uncertainty, in him and the mission, yet they did not voice such concerns. They needn't have. He understood. They came to him for leadership because they had pledged themselves to Clan Vizsla, not to Kalis. With his uncle in exile it was up to Kalis to take up the mantle of leadership. In the time since Pre Vizsla's departure he had shown himself to be capable, but this was the first real test in the maturations of a good leader; the machinations in which he used to take hold and cement his newfound position. After this business was done they would be his most loyal supporters, this he knew. Once the only thing that stood between Kalis and rule of Mandalore was time.

The Governor saw the chiefs off, watching from the hangar as their ships departed Lufarr and back to their respective demesnes. He hears footsteps against steel and turns as his Captain of the Guard Hos Runn comes forward.

"Governor, an incoming transmission for you from the Duchess," he said.

"I'll take it in my chambers."

Once back in his compartments, Kalis brought up the transmission and a holographic image of the Duchess near enough to life size materialized before him.

"Governor Kalis, I hope I didn't rouse you from sleep," the Duchess began.

"No, I apologize," Kalis replied, "I was attending to other matters here."

"Good to hear you're taking to your position well," Satine said.

"I try as best I can," Kalis replied. "Is there a matter you wanted to speak with me about? Has something happened?"

Satine shook her head. "Nothing of the sort," she answered. "I only wanted to speak with you about our last meeting. Do you recall our conversation?"

Kalis made a face. "Somewhat. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm accepting your invitation to dinner," she replied.

"Ah yes, that. Any date in particular?"

"Tonight actually," she replied. "I'd like for you to join me in the capital if your schedule permits."

"My schedule is always open for you Duchess," Kalis said. "I can make it tonight."

Satine smiled. "I'll see you then."

The hologram flickered out and Kalis stepped away from the holoprojector and to the window. The midday sun of Concordia was shining upon Lufarr, beams of light bouncing off the metallic hull of the city displaying an almost natural serenity to this unnatural landscape. Kalis stepped back from the window and went to the floor, crossing his legs as he fell into meditation calling on the powers of his Darksight. Shadowed figures and faceless enemies. The familiar images that had continued to come forth during his meditations as he attempted to sift through and unravel the path to the future he so desired. He had seen glimpses of his destiny, moments of a future not yet certain, but shown in such clarity that he knew his fate that of Mandalore rested in its attainment. These aforementioned future-sights had always come following what Kalis gathered were key moments essential to the realization of said future. The first had come after an intense training session with his master Sook-Wun where he'd seen himself in combat with a Jedi amidst a bloody battle between Mandalorians and clones on some unknown planet. He and his master spent long hours chasing that image trying to bring about that _sight_ once more and much time still they spent attempting to figure out what it actually meant until they came to the answer that led Kalis on his current path. Other sights had come, yes, though always clouded, always fluid in nature, at times changing before his very eyes. When he willed his first Muun to hand over its fortune, he caught sight of himself as the head of the International Banking Clan. When he commissioned the first ships of his fleet, he saw himself on a capital ship in space warfare with the Republic, and in that same vision, the ships faded and became those of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. His first encounter with the Duchess after he'd come under the tutelage of Sook-Wun brought about visions of her death. At times, it was at the hands of his uncle, or that of a Zabrak male, yet oftentimes as not he saw himself as the Duchess' executioner.

For every sight of his ascension there are countless more of his demise and that of not only Mandalore but of the Republic. In its place a hooded figure reigns supreme. Try as he might to navigate his future, his thoughts are always interrupted by this overarching darkness that seems to consume everything around it in an instant. Replaced are his visions of Mandalorian dominance, and instead there come images of occupation and obedience as Mandalore and the galaxy bow to the will of this shrouded ruler. Clouded still, behind this ruler is another. Rhythmic breathing, deep and slow. The sounds of battle not yet fought become distant as this black clad being, seemingly more metal than man, continues to walk toward Kalis. Each step resonating, each managed breath carrying. Kalis reaches for his neck as he feels his throat constrict. He is lifted off his feet and left to dangle in the air as the cyborg continues towards him with a raised hand. From what seemed far away, Kalis heard the words of Ora Opel-Merrick _'Promise me you'll kill Anakin Skywalker'_. He had only time for confusion before his attacker closed his fist and Kalis' world went black.

He awoke in a cold sweat sprawled on the floor. Looking to the window he saw the early signs of night had already set about.

"Are you alright Governor?"

Kalis blinked and looked about. Satine stared at him from across the table with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Duchess?"

They were seated in a private compartment of the palace in a more intimate dining setting that than for which the Duchess used for more formal gatherings.

"Kalis," Satine said, "you've been quiet since we sat down. Are you well?"

He waved away her concern. "I'm fine. I was just caught up in absent wandering of the mind. I apologize."

"It's quite alright. I know all too well the act of governing can become a burden at times," Satine replied. She cleared her throat. "And actually, I asked you hear to discuss just that. As the Governor of Concordia I feel it's within courtesy to inform you of the Council of Neutral Systems' interest in entering trade negotiations with the Republic."

Kalis furrowed his brow. "Just the Republic? That doesn't seem too neutral now does it?"

"You know just as well as I that Mandalore is in dire need of more resources coming into the systems, and likewise for many of the others of the CNS."

"Correct me if I'm wrong Duchess, but there are thousands of worlds within your neutral alliance, each with their own key trade elements and natural resources, but in all of this—instead of pooling your resources and actually making this alliance mean something, you reach out to the Republic for help?"

There was no malintent in Kalis' voice, and the governor's pained expression of confusion was evident to the Duchess. "Governor, I realize you have misgivings about this—."

Kalis put a hand up to stop her. "No, no Duchess. I know your feelings about the Republic. You've made that clear enough. You support them, but you don't want to get your hands dirty to _support_ them."

"I don't want Mandalore to become a target," Satine interjected.

"If you go through with your plan," Kalis said, "Mandalore is going to be _the_ target."

"Our neutrality will hold. Of this I am certain."

"You're speaking on the assumption that you know how the Separatists think, and of that, you can never be certain."

Satine nodded in acknowledgement but said nothing more, instead busying herself with cutting the remainder of her steak while Kalis shifted around the remnants of his dish.

"Duchess," Kalis started, breaking the silence, "what will become of the CNS once this war is over?"

Satine finished chewing and swallowed. "It will do as it should. Cease to exist. Once the war is over there would be no reason to remain apart from the Republic."

"Have you not entertained the thought of continuing cooperation with the member systems instead of returning to the Republic?"

"Oh we have," the Duchess answered in a matter-o-fact manner. "But many see the alliance for what its name entails, a unit of solidarity, adamant on staying out of the war and choosing no side but our own. I admit there are some who have misgivings about returning to the Republic once the war is over and have voiced as much to others in the Council. They feel the Republic would use them for their own interests and not those of the systems themselves."

"Can you blame them? The Republic is vast and encompasses millions of worlds and how much attention the Republic gives you is based on your proximity to Coruscant. At least in this arrangement they have more of a voice."

"When the Council was established they chose me to lead because the other members felt I would be the least likely to waver in our stance on neutrality. I do not want Mandalore in the war. That does not mean I do not wish for Mandalore to outside the Republic. I have not hidden this from the other members. Should they wish to form some sort of governing body once the war is done with the Separatists, so be it, but Mandalore will not be a part of it."

Kalis mulled over her words as he drank dip from his wine glass before placing it back onto the table with an exasperated breath. "Duchess," he began, "I implore you to reconsider the trade deal with the—"

"I informed you out of courtesy for your position Governor Kalis," Satine cut in. "That and I'll need you to start managing the beskar mines on Concordia making it ready for export once the trade deal comes through."

"If you did not care for my input, why could this not have been done over transmission?" Kalis asked, doing his best to hide his frustration.

The Duchess rose from her seat and gave the Governor a half smile. "I _do_ enjoy your conversation Kalis. You're honest and straightforward. Someone like that is hard to come by when you're in my position. And I know with each word you always have Mandalore's best interests at heart, and for that I cherish you. Have a good night Kalis."

With that, she gave a slight nod of the head and her Royal Guards came forth to her side to guide her from the room. Alone Kalis sat at the table, trying to recapture the anger that had fueled him a moment before but had now dissipated at the Duchess' words. With a breathy heave of defeat he rose from the chair and made for the exit.

"Aw hell."

**Authors's Note:** Hey it has been a very long while since I've update this thing and I apologize for that. I won't make any empty promises but updates will happen when they happen I guess. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and do give your opinions on it in the comment section. Also important note, or important to the people who paid attention to such things. I changed the timeframes a bit. I realized I somehow messed up when certain events happened. Granted I cant change things in the writing, like the Rodian senator has not been killed yet technically but I mentioned I first chapter, but I will go back and change the other dates on the story to match what is in this chapter. From what I can gather, about **two and a half months** have passed since the story and this is all within the **first year** of the Clone Wars, which began very early in the year from my research.


End file.
